True love lies in the heart
by Erinn
Summary: Britt just moved to Hogworts, when so many boys captivate her heart, who will win it?R for later chapters and language.


Brittney stood delicatly in the doorway of the Hogworts express. "Here we go." She sighed, and entered, walking down the small hallway to find an empty compartment. They all seemed full, people laughing, talking, having a good time. She pulled on her small pink hoodie, and fixed the hood. She already assumed which was full or not, and finally found an empty one at the very end. Setting down the bag she was carrying, Brittney flopped onto a seat. Opening the bag, she pulled out a mirror, putting on some lipgloss and fixing her eye make up. She really was a gorgeous girl, with shoulder length blonde hair, and startling blue eyes. Her complexion had changed from paper pale to a tan state, and her skin was flawless. Crossing her legs she pulled out an I-pod, during it to "Hey Mama", by Black eyed peas.

She was tapping her foot to the beat, drawing. She was so engrossed with her activites she didn't even notice the door slide open. A tall, black haired boy walked in. After clearing his throat numerous times, he finally snapped his fingers in front of her face. She looked up, startled and took off her ear phones. "Yes?" She asked, recovering from the fright the boy gave her. "Mind if me and my friends sit in here? Everyone else is full and the train is going to head off." Brittney nodded, gathering her things together and shoving them under the chair. Looking at the boy, she realized that he was staring at her. His eyes were sea blue, and his hair dark black. He was muscular, and fit, with tan skin and a smooth smile. "So.."he began, sitting in front of her. "New here?" Brittney smiled. "Yeah, just transferred from America." The boy smiled, and held out a hand to shake. "Blaise.... Blaise Zambini." Brittney smiled,and shook his hand. "Brittney Jurule." Blaise smiled wider and stood. "Welcome to Hogworts. Or at least, Hogworts express." Brittney giggled, and Blaise opened the door just as two people came in. One was a girl, tall, thin and dark. She was very pretty and had a slight smile on her face when she saw Blaise. Her eyes were bright green, and her skin olive. Her hair was long and dark, and she had perfect teeth. The other one was a boy, and Brittney stopped. He was very handsome, with spiked blonde hair and dark grey eyes. His complextion was pale, as pale as Brittney used to be. He was fit and molded, and he played a smirk on nude lips. Brittbey had to smirk back, and stood when Blaise addressed her. "Guys, this is Brittney. She's an exchange student from America." The girl smiled, and shook her hand. "Pansy Parkison." Brittney nodded and smiled. The blonde boy merely stared, but seemed to come to his senses once she turned to him. "Draco Malfoy" He said smoothly, and they all sat down.

Over half an hour later, Pansy and Brittney seemed to be best friends. They talked animatedly while the boys chatted quietly. They talked the whole trip, only stopping to go into another room to change. "So what do you think of Draco and Blaise?" Pansy asked. "They're both cute.." Began Brittney, and smiled. "But I think Draco is the better one." Pansy looked relieved, and buttoned her shirt. "So how 'bout you?" Britt asked, tying her shoes. Pansy stood thoughtfully. "I've known Draco since I was 3, and we both meet Blaise when we were 5." Britt's eyes widened. "Woah. So you are all like... Siblings." Pansy raised her shoulders. "Draco is like a brother... But.." She turned to Britt. "Promise you won't tell?" Britt raised an eye brow and held out her pinky. "Pinky swear." She said, and Pansy looked calmer. "I've had a crush on Blaise since I first meet him. I've tried to tell him, but it's really hard. What if he didn't like me, or did and we broke up? It'd be so akward, because we both hang out with Draco all the time. I'd hate to ruin all of our relationships, because Draco is really protective of both of us." Pansy breathed, saying all of this in less then a minute. Brittney pondered, folding her hands and placing them on her lap. "Would you say that you and Blaise know everything about each other?" Pansy looked confused, but nodded. "Then he'd know what a great girl you are. You two look made for each other. You should try and warm up to him, but not too fast." She added, looking at the horror on Pansy's face. "Talk to him more, be really sweet. Eventually he'll come around. You guiys would be seriously great together." Britt smiled, and Pansy hugged her. "Thanks." She said, letting go of the embrace. Pansy smiled, and they both left, happy that they had found a good friend.

They had arrived in Hogsmade to be greeted by pouring rain. "Let's find the boys!" Yelled Pansy over the confusion. They ran along all of the carrages until they heared shouts. "Brittney! Pansy! Behind you!" They spun around, and saw Blaise leaning out the carriage door. They ran back and flew inside. Draco smiled as Britt shivered. "Don't make fun of me because you're dry." She smiled, and Draco smirked. Pulling out his wand, he muttered a spell, causing her to be dry and normal on the spot. "Thanks." She breathed, taking off her pink hoodie and replacing it in her back back. "Nice figure." Draco thought to himself, and began to talk to Blaise again. The girls were silent the whole ride, thinking about what they had discussed before. As soon as the carriage stopped, Blaise jumped out, pulling Pansy with him and making her laugh. Draco was slighly giddy, which seemed odd, and he held out a hand for Brittney. 'Come on." He smiled, and she smiled back. Inside, they both melted. He pulled her out, and walked along with her, not realizing he hadn't let go of her hand. "Oh, err." He said, putting his hand in the hem of his robes. She smiled smalley, and raced ahead of him, a playful smirk on her face. "Hurry up, now." He began to run, jumping up steps to try and get ahead of her. They ran into the hall, Britt first, then Draco. "Ha!" She laughed, and stood beside him. Draco was slightly shocked. He was accually a very good runner, and he couldn't believe she beat him. "Let's find the others." He smirked, and Britt began walking. "Ms. Jurule!" Said a voice, and Brittney spun around. A woman she knew as McGonogal came twards her, smiling with tight lips. "Ahh, yes. You shall sit up near the teachers, and we'll sort you after the first years, all right?" Britt nodded, and followed the teacher. Draco began walking with them too, and said quietly. "Let's hope you don't get sorted with those Gryffendor pricks." Britt didn't understand, but nodded. 'What house are you in?" She asked, looking over slightly. "Slytherin.Well, good luck." He walked over to his table as they entered the great hall. He continued to stare at her as she sat near the teachers. She looked gorgeous. Her hair laying perfectly on her shoulders. He stared at her through the whole sorting, trying to memorize her every curve, every line. He didn't even notice when Dumbledore called her to the stool.

She walked over, nervously setting her feet on the floor as she sat. The proffessor placed the hat on her head, and Britt felt faint as she heard a voice in her head. "_Ah... Right... Hmmm... Beauty, not a bad mind, oh! Intelligence, indeed... Very cunning, yes. But what have we here! Courage. That's the ticket! Better be in.."_

Everything worked in slow motion. She breathed in deep, praying for it to say Sytherin. "GRYFFENDOR!" Her eyes jolted open and snapped over to her friends. Their jaws were to the floor, except Draco. He had a smirk on his face. He accually looked angry, but Britt couldn't help but think it was at her. It wasn't her fault she held those qualitys! The Gryffenodor table roared and hooted, and Britt stood shakly. Glancing one last time at Draco, she felt tears begin to form as she glared at her, and began to kiss a pretty brunette.

The table stared at her as she made her way to an empty seat. They all looked cheerful, happy, calm. Pleased to see her infact, and Britt's emotions lifted. "Oh, Brittney!" Said a sweet voice. She turned slightly to see a brunette girl, her honey eyes sparkling and her fake tan gleaming under the candles. "You can sit over here." Britt breathed a sigh of relief, and sat next to her. "My name's Hermoine," she smiled, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you." Britt replied, and looked at her plate. It was empty, and she silently willed it to fill. Trying to take her mind off of food, she looked up at the ceiling. "So it really is enchanted? I read that it was in.."

"Howgorts a History????" Squealed Heroine, and Britt grinned at her.

"I looooove that book. I read it in.."

"First year!"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh. I think you and I will get along JUST fine!"

"Of course! Oh, sorry boys."

Britt turned to two boys gaping in front of the girls. They were staring at Britt, appearently transfixed in her beauty. "Britt, this is Harry," Hermoine began, pointing to a black haired boy. He was very tan, muscular, and had brilliant green eyes. They shone under round rimmed glasses, and he smiled at her with perfect teeth. Britt smiled back, as she looked to the next boy Hermoine pointed at. "And this is Ronald." The boy had red hair, very red. He had gorgeous brown eyes, and tan with light freckles tracing across his nose. He had a chip in his front tooth, and he smiled wonderously as he stared at Britt. "You can call me Ron." Britt smiled, a surge of emotions revealing she had two major crushes on these boys. Dumbledore had spoken, but she hadn't listened. She merely chatted with the boys about quidditch, and when she saw the food appear, she ate as polietly as she could without grossing any one out. That didn't seem to matter, because Ron stuffed his face with out caring. Britt was consintly smiling and laughing. Practically everyone at the table introduced themselves, giving Britt the warmest welcome she had all day. She turned around to Draco to see hm staring at her. "Sorry." She mouthed, and she turned around, leaving him to his sadness.


End file.
